The Man Who Fell Through Time And Space
by Flusion
Summary: He woke up in an unfamiliar country. Half of his memory was gone, and he was in the most pain he had every been in. They saved him, and he feels as if he owes them his life, so he joins their campaign, despite his fear and inexperience. They are now all that he knows after all. SI
1. My First Day

The Man Who Fell Through Time and Space

**_Preface_**

_Know that this tale is an autobiography of my life on this world. As such I have made sure that this retelling is a true to the facts as possible, but due to the nature of this tale, which is a diary I have written in the form of an autobiography, there will be much rambling, thoughts, and opinions. This is not a history text which should be studied, but rather an attempt at chronicling my own life in a novel fashion. _

_Special thanks:_

_To Lord Chrom for taking me in when others might not have._

_To Virion, the Archest of archers, for being my teacher._

_To Libra, the Monk, who advised me on a great many things._

_Finally to my wife, for being the great pillar in my life._

_I dedicate this to book to the Shepherds. For without them none of this would be possible._

**My life in this world began as such:**

"Well that's certainly… strange…"

"I cannot agree more that this is an odd occurrence my lady."

Voices. The first I heard through the haze of unconsciousness. Two voices that brought me into the world. A woman's voice the first. The baritone of a man's the second.

I shifted my eyes open and took in the world before me. Three strangers stood over me. Two men and one woman.

"Does this happen often here in Ylisse?" The second man asked to the first.

The armored man snorted, "Hardly."

The woman crouched down to get a better look at me.

"Hi there! My name's Lissa it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

At this point I was more awake, and something akin to panic was setting in. Who were these strangers? Where was I? I ignored the girl's greeting in favor of attempting to stand to my feet.

Only when I sat up did I realize my injuries. Something like a dull unnoticeable ache in my side suddenly turned sharp, as if someone had forced a knife through my torso. My head began to pound against my vision and forced me to lay back down lest I pass out from the pain.

"Oh my he's injured. Frederick hand me my staff please," Lissa said.

Immediately without waiting for Frederick, whoever that was, she began her work. I was hardly in a physical state to stop her from removing my shirt, and baring my chest for all the world to see. The horrified gasp from her was all I needed to hear.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"That's a uh… a lot of bruising," She said.

"Yeah it hurts too," I said.

I attempted to crane my neck upward to better see, but was unable to do so without moving my upper body. Needless to say, moving was not fun in that moment.

"You need to stay still you'll only make it worse. This kind of bruising. You've probably broken several ribs. No worries though! I can patch you up," Lissa said.

I cannot hope to describe my first time being affected by healing magic. Feeling your ribs pull themselves into place before repairing themselves. It is an indescribable feeling.

After she was done she spoke again, "All healed up. Four broken ribs and internal bleeding. A wonder you're still alive. Not much I can do about the bruising though."

I then sat up. It was sore and painful, though no longer entirely unbearable.

"What was it that you just did?" I asked, referring to the miraculous healing.

"Do we have another one?" Lissa asked to neither of the other two in particular.

The third person, the other man, crouched down on my opposite side from where Lissa was kneeled. He held a look of concern on his face. Blue hair?

"Tell me," he asked, "Can you tell us your name? Perhaps where you were before you woke up?"

"Well I-" _what?_

I fell silent. _Why can't I remember. No. it's not blank. It's fuzzy. _Names. Places. People. They were all blurred out. I had a burger last night for dinner.

How did I get here?

What was my name?

"No. I can't. I-it feels a bit fuzzy." I said.

Who am I?

"Well nothing to be done about for now," the man said he turned to the blue armored man, "Frederick we should take him back to camp with us. Have Chrom decide what to do."

"Perhaps, Robin. Be wary," Frederick said.

Lissa stood up and offered a hand.

"Here. Think you can stand?" She asked.

I took her hand in my own, "Here's to trying."

Her hand was soft, and smooth. Much smaller than my own. I have to wonder how she was able to pull me up on her own. I certainly didn't help too much. I'm hardly what you would call a small man.

Needless to say. Standing up for the first time in who knows how long was painful. I grunted and groaned but still wordlessly put effort into standing up. I got the feeling that I wasn't used to this kind of pain.

"Here friend. Lean on my shoulder," Robin said, "We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"No I feel alright," I said. It was true.

I was sore and in some level of pain, but I was not weak. At least. I didn't feel weak. To any of them I wouldn't have appeared weak at that time. In fact, I was what one might call a strong-man. Someone who took a lot of stock in the strength of their lifting power.

The gravity of my exhaustion had not been readily apparent, for as soon as we began to walk I nearly fell over. The world began to sway around me, and surely I would have planted my face into the dirt had Lissa not been ready to catch me.

She placed herself under me, and bore my whole weight.

"Careful now. Getting healed can be exhausting," she said, "Can't have keeling over after I went and used my staff you fix you up," she smiled.

"Allow me to take him Lissa," Robin stepped.

"Gladly. Have you lifted this man? He weighs a _ton_," Lissa said.

"Excuse her," Robin said.

I transferred myself onto Robin's shoulder, "I take no offense."

Robin huffed under my weight. I understood why. I got the sense, in that moment, that I frequently mentioned to others the extent of my weight. You see- I'm a muscular person, but I like to eat. That's something that I didn't forget.

Though I cannot recall their faces, I remember that both my mother and grandmother showed their love with large quantities of good food. And I mean _quality and quantity. _A thanksgiving in my house includes (included) a whole turkey, a tray of sweet potatoes, a bag of hand-mashed potatoes, a bowl of canned corn, a bowl of canned peas, a bowl of from-scratch poultry gray, a pan of stuffing, and that's just the dinner. Sometimes my mother makes (made) green bean casserole, but she's the only one in the house who will eat it.

Ah man. I'm thinking about Thanksgiving. Lissa was right. I am exhausted, and hungry. I feel as if I could eat an entire bear. **(I would soon regret this sentiment. Just my feelings at the time).**

As we walked the dirt path I observed my saviors. Frederick seemed incredibly wary around me. He kept looking back at Robin and I. Lissa seemed the carefree type. Like literally carefree. She didn't currently have a single thing in the entire world to worry about.

_Is Ylisse the name of the world, or the country?_ I wondered.

No matter. At the moment anyway.

First order of business is securing my own safety. These people are armed. One is mounted, and in full plate armor, the man who is clearly the leader seems to be more outfitted for travel. As a smart man should be, though he still seemed to be wearing protection. I think I heard his name as Chrom.

I couldn't get a good look at Robin, but he appeared to be unarmored.

Lissaa didn't carry what looked like a weapon, she had already handed the staff back to Frederick to strap it to his horse. They said it was a healing staff. So there was magic.

I don't think the place I came from has any magic. Lots of science though. None of these people are carrying a gun. I see two good self-defense weapons in the swords strapped to Robin's and the leader's side, but Frederick was going all out.

Strapped to his horse was a sword, poleaxe, and- was that a lance or a spear? What an impractically prepared man. Even as I though this, Frederick dismounted and walked ahead of the group. Even as he looked back to watch me, he picked up? Pebbles? Rocks, small and large tree branches. Everything in the way. He either kicked it out of the way or tossed it off the path.

What convinced me that he did not do this under orders was the three rocks I saw him slip into a small pouch. Collecting pebbles? What a strange man. Frederick did this for the entire trip to the camp. He took it very seriously.

The longer we traveled, the more accustomed to myself I became, until Robin was mostly there for my balance, though I still think I needed him in order to avoided crumpling like a crushed can.

We walked for something like an hour before we finally reached their camp, and my sore feet told me that I was not used to walking so much. I got the sense that, at one point, when I did survival training, that I had hiked a lot, but that was something like six years ago.

The leader, Chrom, pulled them in front of the camp, where I saw many unfamiliar faces. Seven to be precise. Eleven people there if you counted my little group that just walked in. Though that included my head, which, well I guess my own face was technically unfamiliar to me.

"You've got another one Chrom?" Someone called out.

"Maybe," he shouted back, "We'll see."

Did this man have a habit of rescuing strangers on the road? Wait. Maybe? What was he talking about maybe? Did the stranger mean something else?

"Tell me," Chrom turned to me, "You seem to be in a bit better shape, so I feel a bit better about asking, but can you remember your name? I understand that you are in a confusing situation. It would be good to have something to call you by."

"I can't- huh? Gavin," I said, surprising myself.

"Gavin?" Chrom asked, "Would that be your name then."

I reached up to my chin and pulled at my beard, "I believe so. Hearing you call me that rings familiar."

"I see…" Chrom said, "Our group is somewhat militant, if you haven't already noticed. We are currently on a small campaign traveling north. Tell me Gavin, do you think you can fight? If not, can you at least defend yourself?"

"I… the only weapon I think I've ever had serious training with is a bow," Well, that and guns. I've fired a lot of guns. Used to live out in the country I think.

"However," I Continued. I remembered something from an enthusiast I watched, "I'd prefer a sword for self-defense."

I'd mention my interest in whatever magic there was here, but I highly doubted my talent for such an endeavor. Plus, anyone can swing a sword, but as far as I know casting any sort of magic takes lots of practice. There's no way I could up and tell these people that I like magic when I'm not sure if I can use it.

It was at this point, as Chrom is asking me about my choice of weapon, that I truly realize the gravity of my situation. I have some selective amnesia while in a place which seems completely unfamiliar to me.

As a matter of fact. I'm fairly convinced that whoever, or whatever, it is that sent me here purposely tampered with my mind. I can't remember the names of any people or places, but some locations stick out in my memory. It physically hurts to think about it so I stop. Makes my head ache and my pulse rise.

Chrom seems unfazed by my own inner turmoil, and turns to Frederick, "Go and grab him a bow, quiver, and sword. Virion might not be too happy about the loss of his arrow stock."

"You're arming me just like that?" asked, "What if it was my intent to harm you or one of your fellows."

Chrom laughs as if he hears this question every day. It's a joke.

"Nay friend I make it a habit to extend a hand to those around me in need. I can't in good conscience leave you confused on the side of the road days from any human settlement. Naga I don't think there'll be anymore contact with a town until we get passed the Longfort."

"Still doesn't explain arming me," I say, though I have a pretty good idea of why Chrom wants me to have a weapon.

He asked me to defend myself.

"Aye it doesn't. We're a dangerous bunch, and we attract bandits and thugs like flies to a pile of rotting meat. You could all it unlucky, but I've rarely gone anywhere recently without there being some sort of mortal trouble. That is why I arm you."

"I see," I mutter.

"I'm not heartless. If you don't want to stay with our group, I can leave you on your way, albeit with a few supplies. You seem to have nothing. If you are going to stay though, I won't ask you to fight. I'll ask you to protect yourself though. I don't think we can spare a man to watch over you during a battle."

"Laying it on a little thick there aren't you Chrom? Never asked me if I wanted to fight…" Robin says.

"That's right I didn't. You came running after me, and killed a few brigands along the way." Chrom responds.

"I feel like Chrom has the right of it though. I can't ask you to invest resources in me, and the fact that you are offering me transport, and the protection of a group is enough."

"I suppose your right," Robin says.

Frederick returned with his weapons from the wagon. An unstrung bow, a sheathed sword, and the quiver of arrows. He handed them to Chrom, who in turn, handed them to me one at a time.

He handed me the belted quiver first, which I attached to my trousers, but I left the belt unbuckled, so when Chrom handed me the sword I strapped it on beside the quiver. It felt incredibly alien to have something so long strapped to my waist.

"We'll get you a pack we can strap the bow to, but until then I'll ask you to just hold it. We're camped for the day, so after we've all settled in and introduced you, we can get someone to show you a little with the sword."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

I was not prepared for the hailstorm of questions being peppered at me. Where am I from? What's my name? Do I like to read? All these and more.

The Shepherds are a friendly group of people. If a little curious when they meet someone new. Which was what Chrom introduced me as. A new recruit for the Shepherds. He really manipulated me into joining. I had no other choice.

Even when we make it to the next town, supposedly after we pass a Long Fort, I won't have anywhere to go. My memory is fuzzy at best, and at worst nonexistent. These Shepherds are the only people in the whole world that I know now. This makes me all the more grateful for the company, though I don't fancy myself as an extrovert.

I caught myself playing with the hairs in my beard several times. It seems like my body hasn't forgotten the habits I've picked up over the years. Not sure how old I am though. At least the age of majority, but beyond that I'm not sure.

Just when I thought that the talking was done for the day, Robin came over and sat down in the grass next to me by the fire. He's been keeping an I on me all day, of which I am thankful for. Earlier, just when I thought getting asked so many questions by strangers was becoming to much, he stepped in and helped to calm everyone down.

"You seem to be handling this pretty well. I was in a similar position as you just over a month ago. Chrom took me in, and gave me a purpose. It makes me feel lucky to have lost all of my memories. You've got it pretty hard," Robin says to me.

"It is tough. Terrifying," I'm not some manly-man's-man. I'm not scared to talk about my feelings, "I'm not sure what I would have done if I would've been woken up by less savory people, or even been completely alone."

"You're surrounded by strangers. They gave you weapons and now you're on a campaign," Robin said. I nodded at him, "There's not much you can do about it either," he laughed an ironic laugh.

"Not much at all," I comment.

"I know you were pressured into our group, but don't feel like you need to stay. Once our diplomatic mission is over, we'll be returning home, and if you ask, I'm sure Chrom will be willing to find you a job somewhere. Who knows? He might even land you a job in the castle!" Robin finished.

"I'm not so sure about the whole castle thing. I'll think about the job though. I'm not an experienced fighter. I have no qualms about fighting other people, but I'm not sure I have to talent."

It's the truth that I've never killed person, but I feel like, if I had to, I would be able to. The thought of manually stabbing someone with my sword disgusts me, but dissociating with a bow will be easy. I won't hesitate to swing my sword if I'm in trouble though. I don't think I ever was, nor will I ever be, a man who hesitates.

"You'll do fine. At least for now. Unless you decide to officially join the Shepherds back in Ylisstol after this is over, Chrom probably isn't going to force you to fight unless you need to."'

"I'd like to think I'm something of an honorable man Robin. You are my saviors. It would bring me no great sense of relief and shame to have to sit on the sides while you risk your lives in combat. In this instant, I feel like the shame would win out over my sense of safety. I have no way to repay these kindnesses."

"You are a selfless man Gavin, at least to some degree. If you are going to fight, then why don't I show you something of the sword? I understand you are unfamiliar with bearing arms."

I hoisted myself up from the ground. It made me somewhat self-conscious of the ease at which Robin stood up. I have a lot of weight I can throw around. There's a lot of muscle there too. My memory tells me of hours spent lifting weights with a man whose face I can no longer recall.

As I understand it, having weight for leverage is important in melee combat. I'm sure my large body size can offer me ample killing power with a strong swing.

We stepped to the side of the camp, to a spot that would allow me to swing my blade with room to spar, and space for Robin to leap away, should some dire mistake happen.

"Alright Gavin. Pull your sword from its sheathe, and take a fighting stance."

It was a shorter sword, I could definitely two-hand with it, but I could definitely get some more reach out of it using only one hand. There was also the matter of the weight. I had always heard that swords were incredibly light weight, but the sheer practicality of the matter of its mass shocked me.

I believe I've always wanted to try a sort of low-guard stance, where retaliating means swinging the sword up, but I feel that it would be a bit impractical for someone of my experience. Instead I settle for gripping it away from myself with two hands. I held it at an angle just below forty-five degrees, so that the tip was pointed at whatever invisible opponent was in front of me.

"That's something," Robin chuckled, "It looks like you at least know where to put your hands on the hilt. The same can't be said for one of our newest recruits, who grew up as a farmer. I'd say the boy's almost too young for this kind of life, but he's determined."

"Uh-huh." I grunted.

"The point is, you're already in a better place than he was a week ago when he joined up," Robin said.

"You'll make a fighter out of me yet, though I can't say I don't prefer to deal my death from a distance."

"I suppose there are some serious tactical merits to having a much greater range than your enemy."

"Yeah and the best one is that you don't die."

"Indeed, Gavin well spoken," one of the shepherds came up.

What was his name again? I'm not great with names. I hope that Robin mentions this fellow's name.

He seems the noble sort, maybe royalty like Chrom and Lissa, though he is much more interested in showing off his noble bearing.

"Ah Virion, just in time." Robin grinned, and turned to me, "I'll go now. I only wanted to make sure you could swing that sword without hurting yourself. For now at least, but you seem to understand the very basics of holding your weapon."

"Yes, and- Sir Robin- that's where I come into the fray," Virion flourished, "Chrom has asked me to check your potential with the bow. I understand that you have at least some experience with mine own weapon of choice."

"See you around then Robin," I waved at him as he left, before turning to Virion to continue the conversation, "Indeed. I competed in archery for sport at one point, though that was a long time ago. I was much younger. Beyond that, much of my childhood included using a bow and arrow, though much of it was play. Even so, the bows I used were very real, and I have confidence that I can, at least, hit the target."

"Well then, string up you bow, and we can check your form and aim!" Virion clapped.

* * *

Check my form and aim, he did. I was tired. If I wasn't utterly exhausted before, I was now running on literal fumes.

I'm right handed, so it really doesn't help my aim when my dominant eye is my left eye.

Virion drilled me until it got dark, but I was no less glad for is insight. His demonstrations were excellent. The man has a good brain for teaching, and he really knows how to hold a man's attention. It made me feel like I learned a lot despite how tired I was.

Nonetheless, my brain starts to dump out on me when I get tired. Like it really shuts down quick. My speech slurs, my vision sometimes gets blurry, and I can barely keep my eyes open. So once Virion releases me I got find my tent.

Robin had been sleeping alone in his own tent, but volunteered the extra space give me somewhere to sleep. Really the man had been nothing but hospitable and understanding. Even more so than Chrom, who seemed well acquainted with situations like mine. At least, it felt as if he was no stranger to giving out help to those in great need of it.

For some odd reason, Chrom had extra cots and blankets, so I was sleeping far better than I expected to be. I mean I understood the blankets, and being prepared with extra cots, but it almost seemed as if he was planning on picking up strangers from the side of the road.

I am no less grateful to him though.

As I look up at the brown cloth of the tent I'm sharing with a white haired tactician, a thought comes to me. Now I am not a man for vulgarity, and in fact, I abhor use of curse words and other vulgar phrases. At least when spoken.

That said, there was one lingering set of thoughts I had before finally passing out for the night.

Where the Hell am I?

* * *

**_A/N: Well hello folks, here I am starting a third active story. I can't seem to make my muse go away, and alas she tells me what to be writing, so here I am, doing a Self-Insert. Thank the lord I'm starting this story in the summer, because that means I have plenty of time to dedicate to writing all three at once, in between working my job._**


	2. Discovering a New Talent

My first actual taste of bear meat was the next day. Chrom and Vaike woke up early and went hunting.

The smell of it cooking woke me up. From what I understand with the minimal research of game I've done, bear is rather grisly to butcher. Pardon the pun. I've never had bear, nor have I prepared one for cooking. Now I've skinned deer, coyote, and even a raccoon, but there aren't an abundance of bear where I live.

From what I've apparently read, and I don't remember reading, bear meat is similar to venison when prepared properly. My memory on this is, like most other things, fuzzy at best. I only I assume I've read about the bear meat. I know for fact I've never eaten it.

Let's just suffice to say that the meat was a bit over-cooked. Actually let's go into detail. I'll use a phrase Robin had said as he told me of his early memories. It was like eating a hot old boot. The texture was that of leather. It was tough to chew, and very fatty.

I don't think I like fatty food too much. I nearly puked when I bit into a large piece of fat. The stuff is disgusting, and I spat it out fast. I then had to swallow my own vomit down. It all left a really horrible taste in my mouth. I have nothing against the flavor of fat, but the way it feels to chew… I can't handle that at all.

I'm sure that I'm not the only one who dislikes the bear. I'm a big eater. I'll pat my round stomach and tell anyone that, but I have my preferences.

I don't even have to be sure though. The disdain on several faces as they eat is evident. What surprises me the most, is that Sumia and Miriel are positively _destroying _their share of the meat.

Thinking about my round stomach makes me a little worried. The culture here seems to be much older than what I can recall from my experiences. I fear that I will be mistaken for some noble. I can't deny my rather soft disposition though. Being the only drastically over-weight person here is a bit disheartening.

I'm sure it will be solved with time, so I don't worry too much over my appearance and health. I did some sort of cardio based sport. I can't remember what it is though. I have confidence in my stamina when it comes to the long walks I am likely to be getting myself into.

Yeah I'll slim down soon enough. Until then I will be hungry. This portion of breakfast is pitifully small compared to the quantity of food I am used to eating. I know that this little group I'm in can't eat a whole bear at once.

In fact, Vaike is busy preserving the meat.

Isn't salt supposed to be hard to come by? Well, I guess Chrom is the prince of the kingdom I am in currently. He likely has the money and resources to afford such commodities.

It's cold out. Robin sits next to me and completely ravishes his bear meat. I'd give him mine but I need to eat and we're going to walking all day again. I feel that the soreness in my feet will not disappear for a while yet, but at least I can have the energy for it.

Whatever I had been doing before coming to this land, it was had been cold. Chrom had to supply me with a coat and gloves, though I had yet to put on the gloves. I will have to ask him for some woolen socks if it starts to snow. It makes me feel bad to take so much without repaying him.

I think that, but then I have to tell myself that I am repaying him. He gave me weapons for a reason. That reason is to fight. He says they're for defending myself, but if we get into a combat situation, which is apparently likely, I'll not stand by.

As we are almost done eating, Chrom stands up on a log he has positioned.

"Alright shepherds we'll be to the wall by noon today. I don't know how likely it is for a skirmish to happen, but prepare yourselves anyway," He says, "Once we're all done here, we'll pack, load up and get going. It's only going to get colder from here, and I would prefer the warmth of the Longfort for the night."

Chrom is definitely busy, and I would ask Robin, but he runs off with Chrom to who knows where. I understand that I seem to have befriended an important person in the shepherds, but maybe he is just relating to our similar situations.

Instead of asking those two, I find Lissa. She's friendly, easy to approach, and I must confess, while I don't think I've ever succeeded romantically, I have- or had- quite a few female friends. Approaching her felt comfortable.

"Say, Lissa, Chrom mentioned fighting, but I understand that this is a diplomatic mission."

"Well, uh, I think Regna Ferox are a bit antsy when it comes to outsiders. They like a good tussle. There's a reason we're coming so heavily armed." She responded, before smiling.

She changed the subject, "So what do you think of bear?"

"Robin told me you aren't fond of bear meat."

Lissa made a face, "No I'm not, and Robin's opinion on the matter is a bit skewed. It was literally the first thing he can remember eating. Chrom on the other hand… well he has no excuse."

I glanced up, and saw Frederick watching me. I was an unknown man talking with his charge after all. I chose to ignore it as best I could. Instead, I laughed at her joke on Chrom. It really hurts to laugh, and Lissa notices.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me.

No shame in telling the truth.

"Tense," I say, "and really sore, I don't know what happened to me before, but I don't think I've ever been injured this badly before. Shouldn't have practiced archery last night. Only made it worse."

Now I don't have much problem when it comes to stiff and sore body parts. It hurts. It aches. But it isn't a big deal, and practicing the archery wasn't bad at the time. I regret it now though. It took a lot of energy just to pull the bowstring enough to fire the arrows, and now I don't think I could lift a whole lot of heavy weight.

Even after a good, if a little bit stiff sleep I was still more than a little weak.

"Don't push yourself Gavin. I can't fix your exhaustion or bruises with a staff."

"I just fear that I'm not going to be able to do much in the event that something happens," I say.

"Oh don't worry yourself about that. Worry about getting better. Let Robin worry about that battles." Lissa pats me on the back, or shoulder. Shoulder blade? Yeah that's the one.

"I guess."

* * *

As it turned out, the people guarding the border did not believe in Chrom's identity.

This led the a situation I'd prefer to never have to see again, but I feel like many more situations like this one will be happening to me as I continue to live in this world.

Chrom nearly became the pin cushion for a dozen spears thrown at him from the top of the Longfort. He was only saved thanks to the speedy action of Sumia on her Pegasus. I'm still unable to quite accurately comprehend a winged horse. It seems magical to me, because I know for a fact that Sumia's is the first I've ever seen.

Regardless of my own surprise at seeing a Pegasus in action, I feel like I should be much more relieved that Sumia got to Chrom in time. It is the closest I've yet to ever see a person come close to death through some injury. Not a stranger to disease though. Chrom didn't seemed too terribly fazed by the attack though. He fell off of Sumia's Pegasus as they landed, and was cursing the whole while.

"Shepherds to arms!" he called, "Try to avoid killing, but do what you must. This is a showing."

Chrom stood back up, and drew Falchion. This was a signal for everyone else, who formed groups, and charged forward. It seems Robin had already discussed a strategy with them before I came along. This was my queue to stand back, and I ended up falling in beside Virion. A fellow archer.

"Ah, Sir Robin has not told you the plan, no?" the archer said.

"I'm afraid not," I responded.

"Well then. I suppose it will be good for you to stick with me. Better than to stay behind. One of these Feroxi soldiers might take aim at you. Better to be in the group when that happens."

"Makes sense to me," I say.

As a good attempt to show my confidence, I nock and arrow. I'll try and at least be prepared to fire, though my confidence is not in my aim. I can just aim up, and shoot over the shepherds, but I don't think it's very safe for an inexperienced combatant to just shoot through them.

That doesn't stop Virion though. His confidence in his aim is amazing to me. His arrows seem to whiz by the shepherds with just hairs worth of distance to spare. And they all struck true. Every shot of his meant a disabled opponent. If his arrow itself did not disable the soldier, someone landed a cracking head blow. Likely to cause some trauma to the brain. I shuttered to be in their places as the shepherds mowed these men down.

It also made me glad. I was in combat, and nobody was dying. Well, mostly not dying. I think I saw one person die, but it was hard to tell from the back when everyone was falling to the ground anyway.

Things went easy until we hit the doors. They weren't the main gate. They were side passages, but they were no less fortified. If anything the fact they the space was so small meant these little doors were far more durable against an assault. I lined up behind Virion in single file. The narrow staircase forced Frederick, Stahl, and Sully to dismount. Frederick was at the lead, and once he made it to the door he was beating on it. Hard. I could hear the hinges rattle.

It made me glad, once again, that I was on the side of the shepherds. Thinking about it was a reminder to be careful with the knight's trust. Shattering whatever I actually had would be bad. I don't think I would last long against him at all.

Watching Frederick take down the door gave me no doubt that he was far more muscular than Vaike. Frederick jammed his lance into a crack in the door frame, and began to _literally _pry the door open. It was like using a hammer to pull a nail out of a wall.

He was tearing the door from its hinges, and as soon as Stahl grabbed the end of the lance and started pushing it was all over. Metal pieces flew off, and the door fell sideways. A lucky instance, as the man attempting to hold the door on the other side would have been crushed.

"What is that lance made of?" I ask. I am mostly just talking to myself, but Virion gives me an answer anyway.

"I do believe it is enchanted silver." The noble archer says.

I don't know what enchanted silver is, but I can gather that it is quite valuable and sturdy. Is it literally enchanted, or does it just have properties that made people think it was enchanted when they first found it?

That said, despite the apparent destructibility of Frederick's lance, I was perhaps more surprised with the physical strength of the man. **(Alas I do believe I have told you all, dear readers, enough about the apparent musculature of Frederick "The Wary.")**

As I was saying, Frederic busted the door aside and charged through. Just inside the door, he dropped his massive lance, much more suited for mounted combat, and pulled the axe from his hip. I still don't know how Vaike and Him managed the whole fight without killing anyone using such deadly weapons.

It speaks to me of their training, whatever my opinions on their personalities. Even now, as I do not have any attachments to people outside of these shepherds, it makes me plan to have combat lessons with the two of them, if only to learn how the lance and axe work.

As I write this, I am still using the bow, but I have found an aptitude with some kind of magic, and personally I would prefer to learn how to swing a sword over an axe or spear. Especially as a side-arm.

As soon as we all flood through the gateway, things slow down to a stop when Chrom challenges the leader of the enemy force to a duel. Chrom really knows how to put on a show, and I mean that in the most sincere of ways.

I can tell that he's probably had tutoring in public dueling. The kind of duels for show. Even as he outperforms the commander **(Who's name escapes me as I write this.), **he also outshows her. Chrom is impressive, to say the least. Flashy, fast, strong. He is a veritable genius of the battlefield as far as I am concerned.

Chrom ends the, no doubt, humiliating display by tripping the commander and pointing his sword at her throat. I feel like this is a somewhat dangerous move to pull when you aren't trying to kill someone. With a sharp sword it would only take a small jerk of the head to end it all, and the Feroxi commander seems to know this, as she freezes completely.

Chrom holds it there, as if waiting for her to say something, before she drops her spear, and points at his sword at her throat. Chrom lifts his sword, and she speaks.

"It seems that I owe the crown prince of Ylisse an apology. I have shamed my men in honorable combat and assaulted royalty of another Kingdom. Punish me as you see fit," She says.

Chrom responds as if he is surprised by her words, "There will be no punishment for today, and none from me at all. If you seek your death so earnestly, then have it delivered to you by you superiors. I have qualms with those defending their borders from an enemy."

Chrom helped the commander stand up, and she grimaced out a smile at him.

"Very well Prince Chrom. Yet I must atone for my mistake. Will you allow me to escort your company to my Khan? She is something like a week's journey west-northwest."

"I would appreciate it," Chrom says, frowning.

Frederick takes this opportunity to act, and jogs over to check Chrom for wounds.

The commander starts throwing out orders to her soldiers. They all scramble about to do her bidding. I'd say she is in a fearsome mood.

Chrom, even as he lifts his arms for Frederick to check is sides, begins to issue his own orders.

"Shepherds! Fall back and gather your things. We will be spending the night in the Longfort. Afterwards, we will make out way to meet with the Khan," he says.

* * *

**Now I would talk about what happens in the week between going to sleep in the Longfort and arriving at the colosseum, where I presently reside, but not much of not happened. Vaike got drunk and brawled with a few Feroxi soldiers. I had my first legal sip of alcohol, though I barely drank anything. I quickly decided that whatever is was they were drinking was in bad taste.**

**I asked Virion and he agreed. The man offered to share a bottle of wine with me once we got to our destination. The talks would probably go for several days and most of the shepherds would be free until they left.**

* * *

We arrive at the city, which is not the capital, but rather where the Khans do most of their business during this time of year.

Robin mentions to me that there are two Khans, and each has their own capital, but this city is much more central for delegation to their large country, and boasts a large colosseum for fighting, which I hear that both of the Khans do love. Apparently they only meet here a couple of times a year to make talk of big decisions, but most laws are separated as per Khan's personal territory.

Robin, Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick all take off with the Feroxi Commander to meet the Khan at the stadium. Chrom hands me a pouch with some gold coins in it as a stipend to hold me off and pay for the recent battle. While I did little to participate, I suppose my life was technically at risk.

I must say, Virion is fast becoming a reliable person in my confused life. With his assistance, I am able to gain a small understanding of the value of the money. How much will buy me some cheap bread. How much will buy me some simple clothing. How much money it would cost for a good pair of boots. Etcetera etcetera….

I quickly find out that Chrom pays his shepherds quite well. Like seriously well. Working for the royal family as personal soldiers seems like an excellent source of income.

As Virion points out; I am in dire need of new clothing. Whatever I have been wearing for the last few days is positively disgusting, and doesn't seem to fit in with those around me. I believe the pants I am wearing are called jeans. They're made from sturdy denim, but my pair is about done for, and my shirt is no worse for wear.

The first thing on my list is two sets of clothing, at the recommendation of Virion. It seems clothing is worn a little bit longer here between washes. Perhaps after a few more payments from Chrom I'll be able to afford more clothing, but for now, I don't have much space in my traveling pack. Maybe once I can secure a stable place to live.

Anyways, the next thing on my list is to acquire a few vanity style items. In first place is an ink well, pen, and a blank book. The book is the second most expensive thing I buy. The most expensive thing that I by is a magician's tome. The cover is a dark purple, and the cover writing is red.

Virion mentions that magic tomes do not come cheap, and it was an excellent deal. Chrom doesn't apparently supply his mages with their own tomes, but Miriel and Robin are the only ones, and as far as I know they both write their own tomes. With all of my shopping done, and a fresh pair of boots on my feet, I meet up with the rest of the shepherds. Well most of the other shepherds.

The leaders are still in talks with the Khan, but Stahl shows Virion and I to our rooms in the colosseum. It genuinely surprised me that we all got our own personal rooms. The hospitality of the Khans is extreme at times, I am told.

My room has a small desk in it, and once I am alone for the evening I set about writing in my new journal.

** This is the time when I started writing my own storied autobiography after my loss of memory.**

Writing by candle light is somewhat tedious, and my questionable handwriting does not help. It strains my eyes, and soon I have a headache, but I'm nothing if not stubborn when it comes to the one pastime I used to have that I'm sure I can still do.

At least you don't need to explicitly see in order to write, but it does help me keep some semblance of a line as I write. My handwriting tends to droop down anyway, and in the end there is a bit of space at the bottom of the page that I can't use to write a full line.

I soon grow frustrated with my writing, despite how simple writing about events happening in your life is. I started my journal as chronologically as I could, meaning, I started from my very first memory in this world, but attempting to accurately recall events from nearly two weeks ago is challenging at best.

Anyway.

Once I put the journal down for the night, I switch over to the magic tome. It has a bit of an eerie feel to it. While something tells me I probably shouldn't open it, especially without some instructor, I can't resist the temptation to at least look at the contents. And I do.

I light another candle to better see. I'm sure eventually I'll adjust to the flickering light but I'm getting a headache. Now with light on either side, I open the tome to its first page. The content of the book surprises me. It's not the images, and circles that surprise me, but the script that the tome is written in.

It is a language that I cannot speak fluently or properly, but I still recognize it. The words are written in Greek. Or whatever the language is called in this place. Now this is the real kicker you see.

I just said that I can't read or speak Greek right? But that's the problem, because what I am reading in this tome makes perfect sense to me. Now this is when I know _for sure _that I shouldn't be trying this on my own. I should go get Miriel. She's a mage, so she could help with this.

_But I don't. _I don't seek her help.

Instead, something compels me to say the words I am reading out loud. And I do. It terrifies me, and my voice comes out in a whisper. But that whisper is all I need.

The feeling starts in my fingertips. It travels up both my arms and spreads warmth through my chest. The one word I can use to describe this feeling to those who haven't experienced it is pleasure. It is a pleasing feeling.

The shadows bend around me. The fire burning on my candles goes out, but the wax melts anyway, and it does so quickly. The room chills to an extreme low, perhaps colder than the air outside. I don't know how long I sat at my desk chanting the magic, shivering with every word, but it all ended too soon.

It ended suddenly. It ended when I was tackled out of my chair, and a sword was underneath my chin. The sharp metal point forces into my skin, and I can feel the sting of the cut it makes.

"Speak dark mage, what foul curse were you uttering?"

It was Frederick. The frown he had been giving me all week, discreetly, had been replaced with a glare. It was a hard cold glare. This man is going to kill me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Do not utter your foul language in my presence." Frederick shouts. He drives the sword in with more force.

At this point I can barely speak, but I know if I remain silent, he will kill me right now. I realize that I was still speaking in Greek. Noticing my error, I try again.

"What… are you talking about?"

"Do you take me for a fool Plegian?" I am at his utter mercy, "It is of some luck that it was I that went to retrieve you, for now no harm shall come to my comrades and I can be rid of one more black stain upon this earth. Now speak. What was the curse you were uttering?"

The warm and pleasurable feeling I'd had just a moment ago is but an afterglow now. Whatever magic I had been trying to cast is apparently illegal, or at the very least, frowned upon in this country. It is my understanding that Plegia neighbors Ylisse and Regna Ferox on the west.

Thankfully at this moment, I am saved, not by any intention of the person walking by, but Sully walks by the room.

"What the hell are you doing to the new recruit Frederick?" she practically shouts.

Sully begins to wrestle the sword away from Frederick, but before he can even attempt to explain himself more help arrives.

If Frederick's shouting hadn't brought people's attention to my room, then Sully's would definitely do the trick, and soon Chrom arrives. Thank the lord. He's probably the only man who can stop Frederick.

"Frederick what are you doing?" Chrom asks.

Frederick freezes up, before immediately getting off of me.

As soon as the pressure is relieved from my throat, and I no longer have the weight of an armored man on me, I stand back up. Before I can say anything though, Frederick grapples me with one hand, and covers my mouth with another. He pushes on my jaw hard enough that it's hard to breathe. It doesn't help that my nose is half covered.

"What's going on?" Chrom repeats himself.

"I was coming to retrieve Gavin, as you ordered, but when I knocked on his door and waited- and I did this several times mind you- and received no response I took it upon myself to enter his room. What did I see, my lord, when I entered? I got an eyeful of this Plegian casting some dark curse, though I know not what curse."

Chrom raised a hand at Frederick, "Peace Frederick. Allow Gavin to speak for himself."

Frederick begrudgingly removed his hand from my mouth, though his grip around my body only tightened further.

I took a deep breathe, and took a moment to gather myself. No better time for honesty. I dislike lying anyway. Better to say that lying is completely against my morals, though I'm not sure how I feel about radical honesty.

"I went shopping with Virion earlier today, and he was helping me to understand the value of coin. We bought some clothing, and a few other things, including a magic tome. Virion told me that he is not an expert, but that he was certain that the tome was incredibly cheap. Going on his advice I bought it, almost on impulse. Like I couldn't not buy it," I say, before taking a deep breathe.

My breathing is restricted again as Frederick re-secures his grip over my mouth.

Chrom nods, "I see. Well if you are interested in magic then we can have Miriel observe you. Despite your lack of prior knowledge, you seem to have at least been casting, which means you have the talent. Pay no mind to Frederick here. He earned his title for a reason."

"My lord! Please you must reconsider this matter. You were not here to see it with your own eyes, but he was casting true dark magic, not some fire spell."

"I am aware that your eyes did not deceive you Frederick. They rarely do. For now Gavin has not done anything to warrant such treatment from you," Chrom reasoned.

"But-"

"I'm ordering you Frederick. Until he points his arrow on us with intention to kill I'll not see harm done to him."

Frederick seemed to visibly deflate, and he let go of both my mouth, and body. Once he let go, Frederick stalked to the back of my room, near the door, and silently glared at me. The enmity he had previously kept hidden was now plain to see.

The crowd of shepherds dispersed, and soon the room only held Chrom, Lissa, and surprise surprise- Frederick.

"That wound's a little small to waste a healing staff on, but I can clean and bandage it for you," Lissa says.

"Thank you Lissa." I hadn't been aware of my own fear until just now, but my voice shakes, and every instinct in my body tells me to get out of the room and away from Chrom's knight.

"Contrary to what Frederick seems to think, dark magic is not illegal in Ylisse. Though most people, by blood, are unable to cast it. On the other hand many in Plegia have an aptitude for it. Magic of any kind is powerful, but it comes with a cost," Chrom puts a hand on my shoulder, "I would ask that you not attempt to practice magic again until you have some understanding of it."

"I'll promise to wait," I say. Though this promise irks me. Something tells me I don't need to understand it use it. Because I already understand it.

I can read the language written in the tome perfectly well, despite its foreign nature. My ability to read Greek makes me think that my own memories may be false. That scares me. I have precious few memories that give me any great detail about my previous life, but I can't help but wonder if I should trust them.

"I'll hold you to that then," Chrom says, "When Lissa is done with patching you up I'll have her send you to me. Originally Frederick was supposed to do the job, but I doubt he's in the mood now."

The man in question grunts from across the room. He crosses his arms, and, if it's even possible, glares even harder.

I doubt that I'll ever realistically be able to earn his trust. Especially after doing something he deems to be so questionable. I shudder at the thought. He was going to kill me.

Chrom stalks out, grabbing Frederick by the arm as he goes. Frederick definitely doesn't want to leave me alone with Lissa, but in the face of the crown prince's orders he can do nothing.

As soon as they left, Chrom closing the door to his room, Lissa gets to work.

"You shouldn't worry about Frederick. He warms to people slowly. Robin got nearly the exact same treatment when he joined up."

"Do you always carry medical supplies with you?" I ask her.

"Don't talk while I'm dealing with a throat wound. You might aggravate it. To answer your question; I was in the middle of cleaning up a wound Vaike took in training when I heard the shouting. Tilt your head up."

I stop talking, and tilt my head to expose my throat to her. She rubs a wet rag, dipped in alcohol, over my throat. With it she cleans my small wound, and around the cut. Afterwards she takes and wraps a bandage around it. I can't help but think that she is going a little bit overboard on the bandaging.

"Alright all done. I'll walk you to Chrom's temporary office. He wants to talk to you about the tournament," Lissa says.

"Tournament?" I ask.

Lissa seems to realize something, "Oh yeah. I forgot you weren't there. So it seems that with the two Khans, only one has full access to all of the executive military decisions. Every few years, not sure how long, they hold a tournament to see which of the two will get full power. The next tournament happens to be about a week away, and Flavia wants Chrom to champion for her. If he wins, then we can go back home and tell Emmeryn about our success."

"Sounds like a lot riding on his shoulders," I say.

Talking with the bandages wrapped around my throat feels weird. I don't like wearing things that stick to my skin. Especially with cloth like this. It feels scratchy.

"He'll be fine. Chrom's probably the best fighter we have in terms of skill. Sure Frederick and Vaike are stronger, but Chrom's got his own style going. He's like the perfect balance of fighting," Lissa says.

"I don't know about perfect," I respond, "But from what I've seen he is certainly very skilled, though I suppose I have a limited pool of knowledge and zero training in the matter."

"To each his own I suppose. Sumia would probably call him perfect," Lissa snickers.

I'm curious about the relationship between those two, but I'm no gossip. I'd prefer not to talk potential falsehoods outside of the presence of the people involved. Besides that it's none of my business. Chrom doesn't need my permission to grow close to someone, and I fully expect him to give me the same treatment. **-(HAH!) **

Not that I've ever had any success with romance. I'm pretty sure every attempt I've ever made was shot down or avoided. Plus to that- a man without his memories, who has no skills with which to provide for a woman in this time, is unlikely to be an appetizing catch. I'm not worried though. I see no shame in celibacy.

**My future prospects aside.**

Lissa led me to Chrom's temporary study. She entered without knocking, and then left me there. Frederick awaited outside the door.

"So…" Chrom says, "Are you feeling much better at all?"

"I am doing fine… commander," I say.

"Ah. Well while I can appreciate you stepping into the thought process, this is not a formal meeting," Chrom says.

"Of course."

"Anyway. Down to business. I know that you are fairly new. Fairly being an understatement here, but I was wondering if you had come to a decision. I know I told you that I would give you until Ylisstol to decide, but with the khan's help I managed to secure you a potential job up here in Regna Ferox. Do it long enough and she will grant you citizenship," The prince says.

I had indeed been thinking on my decision to join the shepherds. Weighing the options back and forth for hours at a time. I'd had about a week to think on it.

"If you'll have me…" Chrom's expression lights up. His excitement is palpable and most assuredly somewhat childish, "Though. I'm not sure what I can offer you that isn't already been given. Your's is a combat troupe, and I have negligible experience in the ways of killing. My memory is lacking in many vital areas, so I have no information to give you. On top of that, I seem to have fallen from grace with your vice-captain."

I must remind myself of the honor and dignity this man holds. It is hard to think of him as much more than a young man of little maturity when he gets as excited as he does over simple things like a nobody joining his shepherds.

"Your apparent lack of combative talent is just that, Gavin. Only apparent. Virion tells me you have potential. You are receiving high praises from perhaps one of the most skilled archers in the world." Before I can tell him about Virion's reputation for honeyed words, Chrom continues, "Not only that, but you were caught casting magic, or at least attempting to. Frederick recognized the dark magic, and not by the chanting, but by the feel of the environment. In both cases we are lacking."

"How so?" I ask. Apparently it is obvious.

"Well, as far as ranged combat goes we have Robin, Miriel, Virion, and now You. Compared to the numbers of melee fighters we have we are in dire need of some fire power. Perhaps literally if your skill with magic deems it.

"Enough! I've heard plenty. I never said that I wasn't going to join, but you sing praises far too lightly. Before you continue, and cause me to blush, allow me to prove myself first," I say.

I am already embarrassed. Chrom's continued monologue is only making it worse.

"Very well. Welcome to the shepherds Gavin," Chrom shakes my hand, "Now then. We can get down to business."

I relax back into my chair, "What else did you bring me here for," I rub at the bandage around my neck.

"To talk about the tournament. The Khans are hosting a tournament. I'm sure you've been told very little about it, but suffice to say that many of the shepherds will be participating on the auxiliary matches. There will be wrestling, archery, magic, flying, and combat. I know you have very little experience in the world now, and what little you do have seems to be iffy. My proposition was originally for you to act as Virion's second. You would have accompanied him into the arena when he goes to show off."

"Uh huh."

I could see where Chrom was going with this. It was a sound idea to me.

Chrom took a breath and continued, "This would have been an opportunity to watch him up close, and gain some more knowledge on archery from the others participating in the contest. Though, now that you have an interest in magic, I am willing to let you go along with Miriel. If you so wish."

"Why not Robin," I ask, "Is he not participating?"

"Well not in the magic competition," Chrom chuckles and shifts around in his seat, "Robin elected to participate in the wrestling. There's nothing against doing multiple events, but he decided to leave it to Miriel."

"Robin wrestling?"

"Indeed. The man is nothing if not studious. Much like you, he has no knowledge outside of these last few months. He's never seen wrestling before and would like to give it a try," Chrom says.

I respond in turn, "Isn't there a lot riding on this tournament?"

"Well the only thing that actually matters to us is the result of the tournament's culmination. So when I go on to battle the other Khan's champion we will decide things. The other matches in the tournament are simply for prestige and gold. People attempt to curry favor with the Khans by showing off their skills."

"I see. Thank you for calling me here for this," I say.

"Of course. I want to do anything reasonable I can to help my shepherds. That speaking, is it possible to get your answer right now? On whether you would prefer to shadow Miriel or Virion for their tournament matches," Chrom says, bringing the topic back 'round.

This is a question I don't need much thought for. I got my first taste of magic tonight, and I can't say I didn't like it. Quite the opposite in fact. I loved it. Casting was a rush. Even though I wasn't actually casting anything. Whatever I had been doing was mostly harmless I think.

"I would like to shadow Miriel for the tournament. I feel like I'll be able to learn a lot from her knowledge of magic. I can already fire a bow after all. That's just a matter of perfecting."

"Excellent," Chrom says, "Would you like to go talk to Miriel about it, or should I inform her?"

"I'll do it tomorrow, I'd like to get some sleep first. Maybe sleep of the aches from earlier."

Chrom winced at my comment.

"He means well…"

I stop him there, "Don't. I've already had this conversation with Lissa. I'm not one to hold grudges for too long. I would just really, _really _appreciate not dying in my sleep tonight."

Chrom gave me a small smirk, "I'll keep that in mind. Get some rest. If you're going to be learning magic tomorrow, and the rest of the week, you'll need to be in a good state of mind."

"I'll do that then," I say.

* * *

Frederick followed me all the way back to my room. I didn't check, but I'm willing to bet he stood outside my door all night to make sure I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! I think this is probably the longest think I'll have every published. Sorry if the ending is abrupt. I simply could not find a spot to stop, but this thing was getting a little long.**


End file.
